


Tell me a Story!

by loobylou2014



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loobylou2014/pseuds/loobylou2014





	Tell me a Story!

“Tell me a story.” Remmie asked Mitchell dreamily.  
They were lying together naked, warm under the covers, in Remmie’s room. He was tucked into his usual spot under Mitchell’s arm his head wresting heavily on his shoulder.   
Remmie’s mum was out for the night again and they were taking advantage of the empty house. Mitchell’s place was always busy what with his mum sister, brothers and nephew all living in the small flat. 

They were pretty sure that both their mums knew that they were together but neither of them had the bottle to ask. For now they were just happy to get the evening together in a warm bed.  
Mitchell opened his eyes lazily.  
“What kinda story?”   
“Any story” replied Remmie “its cute Mitch come on.”  
“Rem, I love you and all but you know the only book I ever pick up is dad’s pornor a comic book” Mitchell chuckled kissing his boyfriend on the top of his head.  
“Fine” sighed Remmie closing his eyes and breathing in Mitchell’s smell. (A gentle mix of tobacco sweat and something he didn’t recognise but assumed was some kind of new aftershave.)   
He ran his free hand up Mitchell’s bare torso running his thumb seductively along Mitchell’s collar bone. He began gently kissing his neck and shoulder, his hand now in Mitchell’s hair. He grinned as he felt Mitchell’s body stiffen, he breathed heavily into his ear coursing Mitchell to let out a small moan of pleasure.  
Remmie loved doing this, pushing Mitchell to the absolute maximum of pleasure then stopping and starting all over again. Rem kissed back down Mitchell’s neck and down his chest. He got progressively slower as Mitchell’s body arched into him. He knew Mitchell was getting near breaking point and purposely took his time coming back up his body to the other side of his neck.

“Fuck Remmie!” Mitchell moaned 

Remmie just smiled and kissed Mitchell gently on the lips. As the kiss became deeper he bit Mitchell’s lower lip teasing him and hearing the satisfying groan that meant he was getting his boy seriously close to coming.  
“Rem stop teasing” Mitchell gasped.  
“You love it” Remmie laughed.   
“I’m gonna come Rem” He groaned  
“Not yet” Remmie winked   
“Please Rem!” Mitchell begged, his back arching he was so hard it hurt…in a good way!  
“Not yet” repeated Remmie with a laugh, “I love it when you beg”  
Mitchell tried to relax, he knew from experience that if Rem wanted him to beg he needed to slow himself down and enjoy it.   
Remmie ran his finger very gently over Mitchell’s lips. Mitchell took his finger into his mouth and began to suck it playing with it with his tongue. Immediately Remmie felt himself stiffen. He supposed 2 could play the teasing game.   
“You dick” Remmie gasped as Mitchell took his cock in one hand. Remmie leant down and sucked hard on the soft warm skin of Mitchell’s neck, a great red love bite appeared and Mitchell gasped trying to control himself. Remmie focused on Mitchell’s breathing feeling his chest rise and fall heavily as every inch of blood in his body went straight to his groin.  
Remmie relented seeing his boyfriend squirm was a huge turn on but Mitchell was massaging his cock with such expertise that he knew he couldn’t last much longer.   
He threw back the cover looking at Mitchell’s perfect body. He kissed down his sensitive side feeling Mitchell shiver and took his beautiful cock into his mouth.   
Remmie knew just how to work Mitchell playing with him and teasing. He knew just how Mitchell liked things done. It wasn’t long before Mitchell’s breath was coming in short gasps. Remmie knew he would be silently talking to himself usually reciting names of famous wrestlers so he could go that little bit longer.  
He could feel Mitchell’s member throb against his lips. He knew he had maybe 30 seconds before he came.   
“Fuck! Fuck!” Mitchell gasped “fucking hell Rem Fuck! I love you! I fucking love you!” he shouted as he came!  
“I love when you come like that,” Remmie grinned 5 minutes later. “The other guys I’ve been with always say harsh stuff you know?” he shrugged, tucked back in under Mitchell’s arm.  
“I don’t know do I?” Mitchell sighed “I’m not a big whore like you” he laughed.  
“Oi! It’s not my fault it took you so long to notice me… a man has needs you know”  
“Well I do now” Mitchell chuckled happily.

It had never bothered Mitchell that Remmie had been with other guy’s he knew they had never gone the whole way. Remmie was special Mitchell knew that and he’d been with girls so he had nothing to complain about. (No girl had ever made him feel like Remmie did.)  
Mitchell lay back into the pillows happily ensconced in the bubble of perfect piece that he always found at this point with Remmie.  
“Tell me a story” he yawned!


End file.
